A Storm's Cry
by Stormysky21
Summary: Naruto has finally had enouth of Konoha's abuse. Sasuke knowtices and looks after him.
1. Chapter 1

_Notes=A Sasuke and Naruto fic._

_Chapter 1_

_Naruto P.O.V_

" _Demon!" " Monster!" The same old jeers on just another day. At least I had training and at least Sasuke came back. Those were good things. _

_I made my way to the Training Grounds to train with Team 7. Sakura and Sasuke were already there. Like always, we waited for Kakashi who was most likely reading that book._

_Sakura talked to me for awhile. I knew that as a medic ninja, she could sense that I was depressed. When Kakashi finally showed up, I started sparring with Sasuke, the person that I loved since I was 12._

_It is easy to whear a mask and pretend that you are happy……..but after so many years that can slip and you can just break. It was now my time to just break. _

_Mabe that was why I was so silent during training. Getting tired of all the jeers and abuse, I just stopped and froze when it came to sound. I fealt a cool hand on my shoulder. It was Sasuke. " I am done sparring. What is wrong?" _

_I could trust him. He had never called me demon or monster. Just that nick-name that he reserved for me. Just dobe. " I am tired of all the abuse and jeers." I told him. _

_Sasuke P.O.V_

_I knew what he was talking about. This village hated him……..for being Kyubi's host. They beat him and yelled at him. No wounder he was no longer cracking jokes. He got tired of all that was shoved at him. _

_I gave him a small smile. " Why don't you stay with me for tonight, Naruto." I told him. _

_Naruto P.O.V_

_Being inside Sasuke's house reminded me of when he had never left……..back when he was 12. Sasuke had started cooking supper. Some sort of pasta that I have never heard of. _

_While the pasta was in the oven, Sasuke came into the room with me. " Just sitting in here" he asked. I nodded. He sat down next to me. _

" _They shouldn't treat you like that. And I would like it…….if you lived with me." he told me. _

_I was quite. Where did this come from? " Why?" I asked. " You are not being treated right by anyone and your apartment………can I ask how nice your land lord is?" he asked, slightly suspicious._

_My land lord was actually overlly mean to me. He had beaten and raped me let other villagers come in to almost kill me, saying that there was just a worthless mess in my room. _

_I sighed, scratching the back of my head. " Well, he isn't exactly what I would want from a land lord." I said. Sasuke rose an eye brow. I sighed. "Fine. I will live with you." I told him. " Although……..this treatment will not get any better." _

_Sasuke P.O.V_

_Naruto was right. His treatment was the same, but at least I was assured that I could protect him. Naruto knew that was what I was hoping for, but said nothing about it. _

" _You are a kind person, Sasuke." he told me. I blushed at that statement. Naruto thought that was kind……..even after I left him for 4 years. He looked up at me._

" _Is something wrong?" he asked. I smiled. " No. I'm fine." I told him. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto P.O.V

I got to Team 7's meeting post late. A group of men from near my apartment had ganged up on me and beaten me. I spent a good time trying to cover up the new injuries as I walked slowly(it had to hurt, I doubt he walked fast) to Team 7's meeting spot.

Sakura saw me and was about to tell me off for being late when she saw the state that I was in. " Lay down. I need to look you over." she told me. Sasuke stood next to her, watching me.

She pulled up my shirt gently and let out a soft gasp when she saw the damage. " S…..s…sasuke, get Lady Tsunade! Now!" She cried. " This is bad!"

Sasuke P.O.V

I didn't need to be told twice. I left Naruto in Sakura's hands and ran to Tsunade's office as fast as possible. Only a mob in the village would have done this. Only people like that!

I slammed the door open and caused Tsunade look up. " What the hell do you want?!" she said in shock. I told her what had happened and asked her to come as soon as possible.

Naruto P.O.V

It hurt horribly…….all these beatings. Sakura seemed to be looking them over and trying her best to heal them, but she was right. She wasn't strong enough.

Then I fealt another medic ninja working on me. " Holy shit, Naruto! What happened!" It was Tsunade. " S…sasuke. Where is Sasuke?" I sobbed.

Tsunade and Sakura looked at one another and gave each other knowing smiles. " I'm right here, dobe. I won't leave you! I won't let them hurt you like that again!" Sasuke told me. Tears were falling from both of the our eyes.

Tsunade continued on healing me until she was sure that I was ok. " I do not want you training today, Naruto. Sasuke why don't you stay home with him. It may be best for him to heal." Tsunade said.

Normal P.O.V

Both of the boys nodded their heads and left. " Why did you do that?" Sakura asked. Tsunade chuckled. " Some people are just meant to be together." she told her student.

Sasuke P.O.V

We were back at the mansion. I had Naruto lay down in the room that he now had. He didn't like resting after missions, but he agreed on one conditon.

" You take me out for ramen if I get some rest!" Naruto laughed going into his room. " It's a deal then!" I said to the door, but you actually have to be resting, Naruto."

So now, for quite a few hours, Naruto had not left his room. He had only……..rested. To me that was a good thing. I was worried about him today. Around some time in the after noon, Naruto got up.

" You made a deal." he reminded me. " I thought that you would like that ramen for Supper." I said. He thought for awhile. " Okay!" he said. " Consider it a date then." I said, laughing.

Naruto blushed a deep red. Around six, we left for the ramen stand. Naruto had put on jeans and a black t-shirt. I was whearing the usualle Uchia outfit most people saw me in.

Naruto ordered his usualled Miso Ramen and I ordered a spicy beef dish. We got done in about an hour. " You didn't seem that hungry" I told Naruto.

" They hit my stomach a lot. I would have pucked up the food. It hurts when that happens." Naruto confessed. " This kind of thing has happened to you before?" I said, shocked at how low people could act.

Naruto gave me a sad smile. " Yeah, I am sorry that you saw the beat marks, Sasuke." I smiled gently at him. " It's ok. I took you on the date to show that I care, not some stupid sign of pity, Naruto." I pointed out.

His smile got bigger. "Really!" he said. I nodded my head. I just had to make sure that no one hurt him like this again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

_**Sakura visited a few times to make sure that Naruto's injuries were doing ok. " He really cares about you. You know that, Sasuke." she told me. I nodded my head. **_

_**Some things were better left just between us pals. Of course, sometimes no one cared because of Naruto being the host of a demon. Sakura left after tending to Naruto.**_

_**Naruto had been resting…..a request from me and Tsunade. He said that he would only do it for me. I now sat on the couch, reading. It would be awhile before Naruto woke up. Might as well pass time. **_

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

_**The days seemed to pass at the Uchia Mansion. One day, I came up with something. " I want to get groceries for us from now on." I told Sasuke. He was quite. **_

" _**You can……but only if I go with you." he told me. I thought that one over. Fair enough. Sasuke was a bit protective ever since he saw badly I was beaten. I guss I don't really care. **_

" _**I guss I can live with that" I said. I went back to my room. I had to get ready for ninja training……and defending myself if I had to when while walking across the village. **_

_**Sasuke was already ready to leave when I came down. Figures. He was a bit of an early bird. I followed him to the door, ready for the worse. **_

_**And the worse came. " Hey demon! I hope you die!" / Don't get any bad ideas in your head, Kit. The guys an ass hole./ Kyubi warned/soothed me. **_

_**Remember how I said I had depression. I was saying the truth. I cut and I have attempted suicide……a few times, but Kyubi saved me, saying that I still had a reason to live. Now I am curious if Sasuke is that reason. **_

_**I looked down, tuning them all out as we walked. The jeers, the taunts……I pretended not to even feel it when they started throwing rocks and stuff at me. **_

" _**Run, Naruto! We need to get to Team 7's meeting spot." Sasuke said hurriedly. I ran with him to the spot. When we got there, he examined me and made sure that I wasn't that hurt. **_

_**I could see the hurt and anger on his face. / He hates seeing you like this./ Kyubi pointed out./ Do you really want to die and leave him with these thoughts?/ No. I didn't. I couldn't leave my teme! / Good little Kit! I am proud of you./ Kyubi said. **_

_**After awhile Sakura showed up and Sasuke asked her to heal the small cuts that I got on the way here. It didn't take that long. When she was done, Kakashi had shown up. **_

" _**Did something happen?" he asked when he saw that Sakura was just getting done with healing me. " Some villagers were throwing rocks and shit at Naruto." Sasuke told Kakashi. My sensei bent down and looked me in the eyes. **_

" _**Are you doing ok now, Naruto?" he asked. I shrugged. " It could be worse." I said. Sasuke knew that I had a point. They could have killed me. Hell, they wanted me dead!**_

" _**Well, you're ok at least and that is what matters." Kakashi said, getting to his feet. " I don't think that we will have any missions. You all can train today." **_

_**I ended up paired with Sasuke. He went easy on me, saying that he didn't know how badly hurt I was. " You have a point, but you sparred with me before you knew I was Kyubi's vessle." I pointed out. **_

" _**Meaning what?" he asked. I laughed a small laugh. " Meaning you can sparr the same way that you have always did. I would prefer it." I told him. **_

_**He looked nervous. " Sasuke, I won't get hurt. I haven't before……have I?" I said. He shook his head and agreed to sparr normally. **_

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

_**We got home some time in the after noon. Naruto seemed tired from the training…..a normal thing for an average ninja. " Mabe you should take a shower. It might help." I suggested.**_

_**He nodded his head gratefully and went towards the bathroom. This left me to cook something for supper.**_

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

_**I stood under the hot shower water with the razor blade at my wrist. There was already a few crimson lines flowing down my arm. / Kit, you should stop now. Some of those cuts are deep!/ Kyubi warned me. **_

_**They were, but just one more…..one more. / Kit if you do, I will heal them!/ Kyubi threatened. I guss I will later when it isn't threatening and Kyubi isn't going to threaten me with healing powers. **_

_**I sighed and finished my shower, hoping that Sasuke had long sleeved pajamas.**_


End file.
